Don't You Leave Her
by BryannaB709
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring Fem!Frodo. Rated T just in case. Request any scenes you would like me to do!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Bad plot bunnies, bad!

* * *

Freya swiped frantically at the tears streaming from her eyes, looking back at the dense forest just beyond the gravel beach and letting out a pained sob.

Borimir was dead, and it was all her fault, she thought as a new wave of tears went careening down her cheeks.

She looked at one of the three elvish boats that had taken them here, and looked across the river to the eastern shore.

Without another thought, she piled the supplies in her pack into one of the waiting boats, jumping inside and pushing off from the shore with the single oar.

She had drifted no more than ten feet from the shore when she heard the fast pounding of feet on the gravel, and a frantic, "Hey! Wait!"

She turned around and saw Sam running towards her, not even hesistating to run straight into the water.

His thick clothes slowed his movements, but he trudged in deeper after her.

In an attempt to make him see reason, she yelled back to him, "I've got to go alone!"

Sam merely nodded, and kept trudging deeper as he said, "Yeah, I'm coming with you!"

She would have laughed, but she saw the water had started to get too high for him, and that he was struggling to swim with his heavy cloak and pack in tow.

Her hands clasped to the side of the boat, and she cried, "Sam! You can't swim!"

She watched as the water finally closed in over the top of his head, and she nearly tipped the boat over with an anguished "Sam!"

After a few seconds, she paddled the boat over him, and stuck her hand deep into the water for him to grab onto.

She waited, the cold water almost stinging her bare forearm, until a strong hand grasped hers, and she pulled upward, hard.

Sam emerged, sputtering and choking, but wearing the same ridiculous smile as always.

Freya smiled in relief, and said, "Sam, why did you do that? You know you can't swim!"

Then, with tears in his eyes, he replied, "Gandalf told me, 'Don't you leave her.'"

She finally, simply, flung her arms around his neck, pulling him into a chest-crushing hug, sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello! I'm back for another one-shot.

* * *

Freya was shaken from her dreamless sleep to find Sam frantically burrowing through their supplies, yelling, "It's gone! It's gone! The Lambus bread, it's all gone!"

Gollum, in reply, screeched, "Twasn't us, twasn't us, precious, we can't eat the elf bread!"

Sam glared at the skinny little creature, and yelled, "Well, if it wasn't you, then who was it?"

The pale, sickly creature paused, and muttered, "What's that on its cloak, precious?" One of its bony hands came up to wipe some crumbs of the bread off of Sam's cloak, sending them scattering to the stoney ground.

Freya gazed at Sam with her half-lidded, bloodshot eyes, and said, "What did you do Sam?"

Seeing that he was now under accusation, Sam's eyes flew open wide, and he said, "No, no, it wasn't me, Ms. Freya, it wasn't me! It was him! It has to be him!"

He pointed one dirty finger at Gollum, who said frantically, "No no no, precious, Smeagal couldn't do it! It was him Master, filthy thing, always stuffing his face when Master isn't looking!"

Freya looked back at Sam, who said slowly, "It's the ring, Ms. Freya, it's doing things to you."

He paused, then said with his hand outstretched, "I could carry it for you. Share the load."

Gollum looked at Freya with a seemingly knowing look, and Freya's eyes widened in panic.

Sam frowned, and said, "Make the burden easier-"

But Freya yelled, cutting him off, "You want to take it!" Sam backpedaled, saying, "No, I just want to help-"

But Freya continued, her tone getting more treacherous as she spoke, "I don't need your help."

Sam backed away, tears springing up in his eyes, and he said, "No, Ms. Freya, I just want to help."

His back hit the stone wall behind him, and he slid down the harsh rock to the ground, tears running down his face as Freya looked away and continued trudging up the stairs.

Gollum passed him, giving him a nasty glare, but Sam just closed his eyes, muttering Freya's name under his breath and sobbing into his hands.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this far! It really means a lot. Please leave a review! I appreciate your feedback.


End file.
